


Dating McCree Head cannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, head cannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Dating McCree would include:





	Dating McCree Head cannons

Dating McCree would include:   
\- Being a member of the deadlock gang. You and Ash were like sisters, and your family was the gang.   
\- You and McCree were always close, sometimes closer than you and Ash. He was relaxed and the smoothest talker you had ever met. There was always some form of flirtation going on between you two.   
\- You two would go out together, but not on ‘dates’. You thought it was just as two friends, but then things moved into a more intimate way. He would take you to fancier restaurants and you found yourself dressing up and getting excited with every new plan. You confided in Ash about your growing affection for the cowboy. She had a good poker face, and you weren’t sure what she thought. Until you met with McCree the next day. He was chuckling and seemed amused by something, but you didn’t know what. Until, he wrapped an arm around your waist.   
“I was gonna take it all slow and such, make sure its what you want, but seeing as Ash has threated to have my head if I don’t treat you proper, I guess we can meet in the middle and admit this aint just a friendship we got going on.”   
\- He helps you with your aim. McCree likes to take you out on ‘shooting’ dates. You love it because he standing behind you, his front pressed up against your back as his arms wrap around you, showing you exactly how to hold the gun, aim and fire. You feel safe in his arms, a feeling you aren’t overly use to in your line of work.   
\- He loved your cooking. Every time you go out, he’ll mumble something along the lines of “not as good as yours” as he eats.   
\- Hes affectionate, especially when the rest of the gang know of your relationship. An arm is always slung over your shoulder or around your waist.   
\- When hes drinking in a bar, he has a habit of pulling you onto his lap and holding you there.   
\- After the whole Overwatch thing, you and McCree stop seeing each other. He keeps you safe, gives you a heads up about the Police that were making their way to your house as he spoke. You were gone before they got close.   
But that didn’t mean you could forgive him for selling out the rest of them.   
\- Years pass, and you hear very little about McCree apart from the odd rumour. You grow distant from the Deadlock gang, something Ash isn’t overly fond of, but she wont push you further away.   
\- And then, one night when you were in a bar, he walks in.   
You don’t notice him at first, instead focusing on swirling the last of your drink in the glass. You weren’t happy, but you weren’t sad either. To be honest, you only came to the bar for background noise. You didn’t like your quiet flat and you were so use to hustle and bustle going on behind you. Ash and McCree yelling at each other, Bob moving heavy crates and putting them down with a thud, the hooting of the gang after a good haul. You missed it.   
You didn’t notice the cowboy who had walked in and froze. It had been years since he had seen you, and yet you looked just as beautiful as he remembered.   
\- He would walk up beside you, the picture of confidence despite his heart hammering in his chest like a child.   
“Can I buy yah a drink?” He’d speak, and immediately you would recognised his voice. As your head snaps towards him , your eyes meet his own.   
You don’t know what possessed you to nod. You should have refused, and left. He’d sold out your family, you. but you couldn’t ignore your love for him, even after this long.  
\- After that night, McCree couldn’t bare to be away from you. He didn’t realise how badly he had missed you until it came for you to bid him goodnight and neither of you could part from each other.   
\- “Ash will kill me.” You gasp into the kiss, pulling back to breathe. Not that that stopped Jesse. He’d kiss down your neck.   
“Join the list. Besides, she cant take us both out. She aint that good.” He chuckles, because despite your little protest, you still cling to him. He made no effort to keep you pressed against him as he kissed you outside your apartment.   
\- With fistfuls of his jacket, you pull him inside, pulling his hat from his head as you kiss him.   
\- From that moment on, Jesse vowed he would never leave your side – at least not permanently. He was honest with you, and told you everything that was happening with Overwatch. You knew he might have to go away on missions, but he would always come back to you.   
\- Ash didn’t find out… for a while.


End file.
